


All about a dog

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry desesperatly wants a dog, but Draco doesn't.





	All about a dog

They had talked about it a million times, but Harry could try again. Maybe this time Draco would say yes.  
“Oh, just look at this one! Isn’t he the cutest dog you’ve ever seen?  
-This? This isn’t a dog, Potter, it’s a rat. With fur. Don’t tell me you want a rat with fur.  
-But he’s all fluffy! And look at his big eyes!  
-Ridiculous. But I reckon he could be a good duster.  
-But…  
-Wouldn’t you like a vanilla ice cream instead?” Draco asked as he spotted the little shop on the other side of the road.  
“An ice cream instead of a dog? How old do you think I am?  
-I think Teddy’s older than you right now.” He joked, sliding an arm around his waist. “And either way, it will still be no for the dog. You should at least take the ice cream.  
-I hate you.  
-I know.  
-And ask if they have cookie dough.” Harry directed as he stopped walking in order to pout.   
With a fond laugher, Draco took his lover in his arms and muffled inside his messy hair: “By Salazar, I love you so much.”

 

The 31th July, Harry woke up to an empty bed and the scent of treacle tart. Putting on a pair of pyjama, he walked down the stairs of their rented summer house. Facing the kitchen counter, Draco was putting the last touch to his homemade breakfast as he felt his lover’s arms around him.  
“Hello you.” was whispered in his ear.  
“Happy birthday, darling.” He wished, turning around to give him a tender kiss. “Did you sleep well?  
-Yes. But I didn’t like waking up without you.” He smiled, burying in face in the croak of his neck, sliding light kisses along the way.  
“It was for a good cause, I promise.  
-Treacle tart isn’t a cause good enough. Even if it’s adorable from you.  
-I wasn’t talking about the pie, you stomach on paws. I was talking about your present. Could you give me a second?  
-Only one.” Harry agreed, letting go of the love of his life. “Come back soon!” he yelled as Draco disappeared outside the house.  
As the door ring bell, he couldn’t repress a smile. Has Draco written something in the sand for him to discover as he would open the door? Has he put the table on the terrace for a romantic breakfast in front of the ocean?  
Grinning lovingly, Harry opened the door to the perfect birthday present. Carefully nestled in Draco’s arm was the cutest little blond dog he had ever seen.


End file.
